


how things are

by mimimarqeuz



Series: how these things work [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Apologies, F/F, this ones actually shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimarqeuz/pseuds/mimimarqeuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Heather, you busy on Friday?”</p><p>Veronica slid beside her at the lunch table, flashing a warm smile.</p><p>“I have cheer practice after school until six, why?” Heather McNamara responded, a puzzled look crossing her face.</p><p>“'Cause you have a date.” She replied easily, and Heather’s heart sank. It had been weeks since she’d last been used as Heather Duke’s bait, ever since Veronica became head of the school, but now it seemed she was going down that path as well.</p><p>“Oh.. With who?” She stared down at her food, trying not to look upset.</p><p>Veronica smirked, “Me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	how things are

“Hey, Heather, you busy on Friday?”

Veronica slid beside her at the lunch table, flashing a warm smile.

“I have cheer practice after school until six, why?” Heather McNamara responded, a puzzled look crossing her face.

“'Cause you have a date.” She replied easily, and Heather's heart sank. It had been weeks since she'd last been used as Heather Duke's bait, ever since Veronica became head of the school, but now it seemed she was going down that path as well.

“Oh.. With who?” She stared down at her food, trying not to look upset.

Veronica smirked, “Me.” She paused for a moment, looking worried. “That is, if you want to. I mean, I just wanted to take you out and show you what a real date was, y'know? Since it didn't seem like you really got a nice once, considering how everyone treated you like shit, but you definitely don't have to and I totally understand--”

Heather cut her off with a finger to her lips, laughing quietly. “Aw, you're asking me out? I'd love to, Veronica.” She was grinning from ear to ear, cheeks red and flushed. Heather had always been harboring somewhat of a crush on Veronica since she first joined the Heathers, and it had only grown ever since she had saved her in the school bathroom, and now that they were spending more and more time together. She never would have expected Veronica to actually _want_ to take her on a date, though.

She shouldn't get her hopes up,Veronica was probably just being nice. She felt bad for her because of what Heather and Heather had done, and she was trying to make up for it, that was all. Even as she tried to tell herself that, Heather couldn't suppress her excitement, walking around the rest of the week with a huge grin.

Veronica picked her up at eight on Friday, and Heather had spent the time after cheer running around, trying to figure out what to wear and how to do her hair and if her make up was too much or just right. She had picked out her outfit the day before, but had changed her mind last minute and spent an hour trying to find something.

Eventually, Heather settled on a simple, yet nice yellow dress, fixing her hair and make up to perfection. Her parents asked her who she was getting dressed up for, and she gushed about how Veronica was taking her out on a date. They didn't seem thrilled, and brushed it off as a platonic thing, but Heather didn't care.

Veronica took her out to dinner at a restaurant Heather had never been to. It was a small burger joint and Heather ended up putting her foot in her mouth many times over how cheap everything on the menu was and how the place wasn't very clean and smelled like fried food. She wasn't used to those kind of restaurants, and only embarrassed herself further each time it showed. Thankfully, Veronica made light of it, and they shared a milkshake after they finished their food.

During dinner, they talked easily. (As easily as Heather could without embarrassing herself) Heather would crack little jokes about something, and Veronica would laugh for ten minutes, causing Heather to laugh at her, which in turn made Veronica laugh harder, ending up in them not even remembering what they were laughing at in the first place. It was the best kind of laugh, whenever Veronica was around, where Heather's stomach hurt and tears came to her eyes and she could barely breath.

Then, they went to a drive in movie, one of the recent horror films that had come out. Heather was terrified, spending the whole movie with her face buried into Veronica's neck, squeaking at the jump scares and holding onto the brunette tighter. The arm around her shoulder was much more reassuring than a hand on her thigh ever would be.

After the movie, Heather insisted on getting ice cream, wanting to take her mind off of the terrors of the movie. They sat on a park bench and ate their cones, gazing up at the stars and just enjoying the night. Veronica's hand laced in hers, and Heather's stomach flipped.

She didn't want the night to end, but Veronica eventually dropped her off, getting out of the car to go with her to the front door.

Veronica walked Heather up to the door, their hands laced together, swinging freely. She hesitated for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “Can-- Can I kiss you?” Her voice was soft and sheepish, and Heather smiled, nodding.

Cupping her cheek, the brunette leaned in and brushed her lips against Heather's gently, and in that moment, Heather knew this was the way things _really_ went.


End file.
